kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
067. The Butler, At School
The Butler, At School (その執事、通学, Sono Shitsuji, Tsūgaku) is Chapter 67 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ciel Phantomhive is in a hurry to enter Weston College, a school established near the River Thames. It has a notorious reputation as Britain's finest public school. Ciel is determined to leave a good impression, but steps on the lawn, much to the students' bewilderment. They label him as a "Y," and assert that he is not one of the "P4." Coincidentally, the P4, that is the Prefect Four, arrive. One of the members vigorously approaches Ciel, and it was initially perceived as a hostile attack. However, he straightens Ciel's tie. The man inquires for Ciel's name, and another member notes that it was mentioned that there is a new student coming to Blue House today. They take their leave after reminding Ciel of the rules. Another first-year student from Blue House, McMillan, abruptly comes and congratulates Ciel for being spared with impunity after stepping on the lawn. He explains the system of Western College and identifies the four members of the P4: Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet. Ciel recalls reading the letter that Charles Grey had previously handed over. Queen Victoria, who is the one who had written the letter, is sympathetic over the misfortune Ciel had experienced in Campania and wishes for his well-being. As for herself, she feels uneasy since there are still problems that linger. She is worried about Derrick, the son of her cousin, Duke Clemens. Derrick, a fifth-year at Weston College, along with some other students, refuses to go home. In other words, Ciel is to investigate Weston College and uncover the reason behind students refusing to go home. Ciel acknowledges that public schools are hard to get involved due to their independence that refuses government intervention. However, the school is entirely made up of sons of nobility, therefore Ciel decides to go investigate, using his own identity this time. Sebastian Michaelis is to make a spot available in the school for Ciel and to figure out a way to report to him inconspicuously. Subsequently, Ciel is inside a classroom. He is last in line and therefore obligated to fulfill whatever the upper-years tell them to. Clayton, an upper-year, gives him the task to polish all of the prefects' shoes and afterward, he has to return to the dorm, where they will host a welcome party for him. Consequently, Ciel returns to the dorms, where they begin the traditional welcome party. It consists of him being tossed up in the air and caught by a blanket held by the students, much to Ciel's protests. The dormitory warden intervenes and scolds the upper-years for overdoing the tradition. Then, he helps Ciel up, and it is revealed that he is Sebastian. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Edgar Redmond *Herman Greenhill *Lawrence Bluewer *Gregory Violet *McMillan *Sebastian Michaelis *Derrick Arden *Clayton Navigation pl:067. Ten kamerdyner wstępuje do szkoły! es:Capítulo 67 it:Capitolo 67 Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc